Naruto: The Ultimate Being
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: One day Naruto unlocked a unknown kekki genki and vanished now he's back and got one thing in mind total galatic domination follow him on his path to ruler of the realms.Dark!Naruto,Powerful!Naruto,Smart!NarutofemKyuuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:The Ultimate Being

Chapter 1

* * *

One Day in Kohonagakre was a dark and stormy filling the air with dread and a manical feeling. The day was October 10th the day they defeated the Kyuubi no yoko the strongest bijju lord of the underworld. But if your one boy named uzumaki naruto was running from a mob of villagers lead by a chunnin. Naruto ran and turned and ran down a alleyway but found it to be a dead end. He turned to see the villagers smiling evilly and the chunnin aproached he slowly holding a katana and brought it up to kill the helpless boy. " NO!!NO!!STOP!! " shouted Naruto. The chunnin just chuckled but then a explosion of black chakra shot into the sky and a invisable force shout and ripped and tore the group apart. The chunnin looked to see before he died was the eyes they unnerved him filled him with a uncontollable fear and horror. The slera was black with one red ring the iris was blood red and slited.

Then the sandaime appeared with a group of ANBU and looked over the area with shock. The ANBU gasped to see naruto standing there but the thing that shocked them was his eyes. Then in a flash of lightning he was gone immedetly hiruzen order a search for the boy. The ANBU searched for him for weeks but they finally gave up after a month. The villagers cheered and threw parties for a couple of days doing drugs and getting drunk. Then suddenly after six years of his supposed death a dark figure sttod atop the hokage monument with a sinister feeling about him. He wore a hooded crimson ANBU cloak with longer sleeves consealing his hands from view of also wore a black command vest full of storage scrolls full of weapons(AN:The vest snake wears in Metal gear solid 4). under he wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt and ANBU vest on his back was a pure black double bladed sythe covered in red kanji that looked to be of a ancient weapon. On his arms were metal forearm guards each with a mechinized senbon launcher and black gloves with steel knuckle guard. He wore a purple rope tied around his awist and black ANBU pants and Black shinobi sandals. On his neck was a black chocker with three kanji for 'Immortal' 'Elements' and 'Time'. his face was a human skull like mask that covered his face that had three dark purple horns one above the eye sockets the last in the center of his forehead.

He smiled and jumped down doing a front flip and landed on the top of the guardrail outside the hokage office. The hokage sighed today was the anerverary of Naruto dissapperance and then he felt a peresence behind him and looked to see a man standing there a gut into a fighting stance. " Who are you!?! " He demanded. The man smiled under his mask " Hello there **Ojji-chan long time no see** " said the man. Sandaime gritted his teeth in anger. " ONLY ONE PERSON CALLS ME THAT AND YOUR NOT HIM!! " shouted Hiruzen. The man chuckled at him " Really now is that person** Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto hmm?** " said the man. Hiruzen stopped and nodded at him and he chuckled at the older man " That's me **Ojji-chan **" said Naruto. The old man dropped and just stared at him " N-Naruto-kun what happend to you over these years? " asked Hiruzen.

Naruto walked up and sighed " Well for one the Kyuubis gone one with me as you** will we merged about two years ago. Well for were i was The Underworld training,learning,planing growing stronger** in the end i transormed into a monster if you will a chimera a mixture of creatures in one " said Naruto. Hiruzen message his tempale feeling the approaching migrain. " How strong are you? " asked Hiruzen. Naruto chuckled " Well in truth stronger then Kyuubi but now with the limiter high Kage level if not stronger** with my kekki genki - Onigan **" said Naruto. Hiruzen blicked " Onigan? " asked Hiruzen. Naruto chuckled " Yes the Onigan** a demonic eye that allows you to control the most potent and evil chakra alive makasteru's the ten-tailed wolf or me thst's my two tone voice one human the other demonic now and i control all the elements Fire, Water,** Wind, Earth, lightning, Shadow, light, Metal,** Sand, Plasma, Lava, Wood, Gravity. **" said Naruto.

Hiruzen just rubbed his temples " So why are you back Naruto? " asked Hiruzen. Naruto turned to the window and jumped the rail. " To join** the academy i start late but in two years. **" explained Naruto. Hiruzen nodded and wrote a note and sent iruka the note on a messanger bird. Naruto the jumped off and walked to the academy ignoring the fearful looks he was use to them. He walked into the academy and walked into room 201 and looked Iruka and smirked. " Hello **there** " greeted Naruto. Iruka looked at him and looked at him strangely. " So your the new student? " asked Iruka. Naruto nodded and took a seat nest to the sleeping boy and the fat kid eating a bag of chips. " Hello I am** Naruto **" said Naruto. The fat kig grinned " Chouji and that's Shikamaru " said Chouji munching on some chips.

Later that day naruto shushined away into the forest of death for some training and for some 'lunch'. He walked around and saw a three headed lizard with star like eyes. " hello there " said Naruto. Then made a blade like gesture with his arm and a blue eletric blade formed and charged jumping slashing downwards. The creature dodged shot it's head at him and he jumped backwards hitting one in the head and landed pointed his arm at it and it shot at it connected by red tendrils and the creature blost a head a screamed a roar charging. Naruto smirked retaching his arm and formed one hand seals and looked at it and smirked. " DIE **YOU PATHETIC SOUL!!!** " shouted Naruto. Then he slashed his arm and a black blade of chakra shot at it snd he smirked. " EXTEND!! " He shouted. Sudden the blade grew and the creature was startled and it heads were cut off and the it fell twithing and naruto walded up and touched a ripped a blue flame thing and pulled up his mask revealing black lips and all sharp teeth and swallowed the blue and smirked licking his lips with his long black toungue and pulled his mask back down.

He walked around killing more creature devouring there souls and growing stronger and happier with each soul. Then around midnight he went to his old apartment and found it still the same trashed and ruined smiled. " Ah!! Home sweet** Home **" said Naruto sarcastically. For the next couple of hours cleaning it up putting up his trophy and smirked. " _Done " _thought Naruto. Then he waited for the morning cause he no longer needed to worry about sleep or eatting being 'immortal'. Then when morning broke he walked to the academy and sat next to his 'friends' again. After the two years were up and they passed the genin exam they were all sitting waiting for there team assingments and then iruka walked in and smiled. He then started to lecture them about the life and hardship of being a shinobi but naruto just ignored until he heard his name"...Team 13, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikumaru, Hyuuga Hinata jounin sensei Gecko Hayate " annouched Iruka.

Then a man walked in with a cough and sword on his back in stanard jounin outfit and a bandana headband. " Team 13 follow me " said Hayate. They got up and followed him they arrived at a training flied and each took there seats under a tree. " Well let's introduce are selves I'll go first I'm Gecko Hayate, I like training in kenjustu,reading, and helping others, i dislike slient people and traitors,my hobbies are hanging out and training, my dream is to become the strongest kenjustu master ever " said Hayate with a smile then coughed a little. He pointed at shiumaru who yawned alittle " Nara Shikumaru, I like sitting around watching the clouds and playing shougi or go, I dislike troublesome things and most women, my hobbies are watching the clouds and hanging out with friends, my dreams to find the right women settle down have two kids and retire as a shinobi at 45 playing shougi the rest of my life " said Shikumaru Lazily. Hayate blinked _" Same old Nara _" thought Hayate. He pointed to hinata " H-Hello I'm-m Hyu-uga H-Hinata, I like m-m-my friends, I dislike t-the main bran-ch, My hobbies are hang-ing out and t-training, my dream is to change the main branch family for good! " said Hinata the last part without the stutter."_ Hmm... should i introduce here to Anko maybe..._ " thought Hayate. Then lastly he pointed to naruto who was reading but look up and sighed " Uzumaki Naruto...training,tea,a strong opponent...avengers,fangirls,weaklings in a fight...Training,reading,building things for **my dream...now my dream well thats none of your business got it weaklings?** " said Naruto. Hayate just stared but shook it off and sighed " OK meet me here tommorow at 0800 hours for your test " said Hayate shushing away leaving dumbfounded genin.

Naruto got up and shushined in a swirl of black flames and shikumaru fell asleep hinata left to find her friends. Naruto arrived outside the village and saw the two figures standing there and smiled **" Hello **my friends..." said Naruto looking at the two...

* * *

Well theres chapter 1 who are the figures well you'll find out next chapter now review oh and here some info on naruto

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Age:13( 130,000 Demon age years)

Height:5'10

Weight:123lbs.

Weapon:Double bladed sythe of Ancients

Skills:

Ninjustu - High Kage

Taijustu - High ANBU

Genjustu - Mid ANBU

Doujustu - Low Sannin

Kenjustu - Mid Sannin

Fuinjustu - Low Kage

Juinjustu - Low ANBU

Speed - High Kage

Strength - Tsunade level

Medic - High Jounin

Tech - Low ANBU


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto:The Ultimate Being

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto stood infront of him with glee " Hello 'z**ombie brothers' hidan and **kakuzu now let's neogotiate " said Naruto. " So why should we help you fucker " said the albino Hidan. " I'd do it if theres enough money " hinted the elder shinobi Kakuzu. At that naruto chuckled " Why moneys no problem i have a huge bank account **inherted from my father at my new home and jashinite you can have as many sacrfices as you want the deal is you don't betray me EVER or you 'die' as** you will got that you two? " said Naruto. He stsrted to release alittle KI and the two nodded sensing the evil behind it the bloodlust. " Good " said Naruto. He motioned for them to follow him and they jumped of into the forest and after two hours of complaining from hidan they arrived.

They stared at the huge mansion infrony of them it was about three stories tall surrounded by a huge barbed wire fence. They could see the eletric like chakra running through it and naruto wiped some blood on the gate and they saw a blond and some short guy with a tail and scorpion-like body. " Hidan, Kakuzu meet deidara of Iwa, and Akasuna no Sasori of Suna **But lets go inside disscuss or plan or plan A **" said Naruto. After giving them an idea of what to do sasori left to suna to find his target,deidara to kiri to find his and hidan to Iwa to find his. Kakuzu stayed and acted as his bodygurad under a powerful genjustu that not even the sharingan or bykugan could see through. Naruto got up and started to set his traps around the place and sasori set up the puppets already.

He set them up and weht to the weapons shop to grab his tool for his trip before the test he still had three hours so he enter and saw a teenage girl there looking boredly with her hair in a bun a chinese dress shirt and shinobi pants and sandals. " Hello **there **" said Naruto. She looked at him and waved " Hello cool sythe " said the Girl. " Uzumaki **Naruto at your ser**vice " said Naruto. " Tenten " said Tenten. He walked around and graded some ninja wire,dual egded kunal,tri prounged kunai,x3 windmill shurikan,x2 fuma shurikan,a case of senbon, posion powder(Batrachotoxin - golden dart frog),x2 strorage scrolls, fire bomb,flash,and smoke bomb. Then put up and the desk and tenten looked shock but rung it up. "2200ryo " said Tenten. Naruto payed and sealed everything in the to scrolls and put it in his pouch and left jumping of to the hokage monument. He arrived and place a black crystal in the ground and shushined to area 57 or the forest of rain. He arrived in front of a massive frorest surrounded by a black gate and with seals all over it.

He kicked in the gate down and rushed in jumping on the nearest branch and rushed trough the rain. He stop and stared at his target and found it was a gaint walking machine with humuniod form with black color and green eyes. He loaded his launcher poisoned senbon coating it with his demonic chakra took aim and fired pirecing it's shoulder and drawing his sythe jumping high up shoting his arm to a branch slash and the machine with block with a plasma blade. Naruto threw the sythe into the ground and fromed his hand blade shoting it at him who missed and cut his arm off. Naruto minced in pain but smirked as red tendrils shot to arm and rattached itself and retracted. He pointed his finger at it and a ball of lightning formed and he shot a wave at it. The machine roared paralized from the current of eletric chakra then his arm shot at it grabing his arm ribbing his arm off and landed on him forming a crater. He formed a ball of fire in his hand. " D**I**E!**!** " shouted Naruto. Stabing in in the head melting it's face off laughing manically the entier time happy.

He saw a black hilt on it's waist and grabed it and flicked it on revealing a black plasma blade and he smirked. He triwled it and put it on his waist. He sealed his sythe up and jumped off and shushined back to the crystal there he found deidara with a strange hunter-nin mask and smirked butting it on his waist and smiled under his mask. " Good your part done go back to the** house train hone your skills and get stronger and learn tai and kenjustu** just incast now go " said Naruto. Deidara nodded and shushined away to train as naruto had said. Naruto jumped off to meet his team at the tranning grounds and sighed sseeing he was the first one there. Then shikumaru appeared with a lazy look apon his face and then hinata came looking shy and timid as aleas. Hayate shushined infront of them and coughed some looked at them and smiled.

-skip test-

They looked at there sensei and smiled they hadd passed now they were genin finally real genin. Naruto left to find the other teams but stoped seeing uchiha sasuke man he needed his ass kick badly so naruto was going to be the one to do it. He jumped infront of him and stared at sasuke with a bored expression but you coudn't tell because of his mask. "What do _you_ want? "demanded Sasuke. Naruto looked at him and kicked him in the face sendind him into a tree. " A fight** uchiha gaki** "said Naruto calmly. Sasuke got into a fighting stance and charged throwing his punches and kicks left and right. Naruto dodged not even moving from his spot and jumped back and shot his arm at sasuke. Sasuke eyes went as saucer and dodged his fist and saw the other shooting at him fast."_ Is this a Kekki Genki?_ " thought Sasuke dodging the incoming fist.

Nartuo reattached his arm and preformed some handseals as did sasuke who finished first unleashing it. " Katon:Grand Fire Ball no justu " shouted Sasuke. As he annouched his justu a fireball shoot out of his mouth but naruto annouched his. " Raiton:Soundwave Shield no justu " said Naruto. Naruto clapped his hands together and as the sound came a invisable wall destroyed the ball o fire. Sasuke stared at the display of skill he stop his justu like it was nothing with a lightning justu. " Sasuke seroisly** a C-rank katon justu you'll never hit me with weak justu like that gaki** " said Naruto. Clapped his hand together again and gather his chakra and pointed at sasuke. " Plasma release: Plasma wave no justu " said Naruto. Then a light blue orb appeared at the tip of his finger and laughed as a strom unleashed itself on sasuke shocking and burning him at the same time. " now let's** finish this annoyance** " said Naruto. " Gravity Shockwave " said Naruto. Then a blast of chakra filled force erupted from naruto sending sasuke through a tree and knocking him uncounsis. Naruto bowed and left in a brust of black flames and saw kakuzu,hidan,sasori,and deidara standing there on top of the hokage moument. " Let's go** to the shadow realm follow me **" said Naruto. He then jumped off and ran off and they followed him to this place called the shadow realm.

-Unknown area-

They stood on a area with black sands and purple water infront of them was a huge gate with chains and kanji seals alover. " This is the** Door to the shadow realm in here we will find a lendandry sword called - Zontomato and our new hideout Sheogorath's palace listen were going to have to fight sheo ok he's crazy but strong as hell in magic and weapon skill **" said Naruto. They nodded as hidan complained one last time and and naruto pionted his palmed at the door. " Za Kella boiza** Deka mollo hitezo dungo GUNKAI!!** " said Naruto. AS he finished his Demonic speech the door open slowly and naruto nodded and walked in the group following. They stood in a realm with twilight sky and grey and red color trees. the grass was red and the water purple they stared in awe at this werid place. Naruto smiled removing his hood and smirked as his helmet fell and disloved into thin air. He had Blood red spiky hair with black streaks pale-tan skin with his black and red eyes with three red rings in each. he lips were black and teeth sharp he lick his lips with his long black tongue. **" Welcome to my home this is the shadow realm my domain of training for the past six years well in human time over a hundred thousand here " **said Naruto. They blinked he was over 100,000 year old!! man immortality was a blessing they thought then naruto pulled out a oxegen mask and handed it to deidara. "** Use this you being mortal will socome to the curse us being immortal we will be fine it only effects mortals " **said Naruto. Deidara put on the mask and they could hear him breathing(AN:Hanzo oxegen mask). " what is the curse you speak of naruto-sama yeah? " asked Deidara.

At that naruto fuu blown laughed manically filling it with chakra. "** You don't want to know it's painful and will see what happens along the way "** said Naruto. They looked at him as if he were crazy well he was sorta but that dosen't matter at the moment. They walked off following there leader through this twisted realm he seemed to call home. Along they way to this place he was taking them they saw huge shadow like snakes and venus fly traps. They they stop and look and saw a huge cave surrounded by chains standing there was a gaint with the chains stiched up all over mouth and eyes,etc. all they could say was " Whoa..." and then it looked and got up 'staring' at them ripping the chains off and drawing a huge blood red zanbotu slashingat naruto...

* * *

Well there chapter 2 review tell me what you think thanks - Big Boss The Lengandary Solider


End file.
